


Spin and Burn (en français)

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, Cheating, Community: hp_kinkfest, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Français | French, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hermione Granger - character, Infidelity, POV Female Character, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chaque fois, elle se dit que c’est la dernière fois.</p>
<p>A chaque fois, elle sait qu’elle ment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin and Burn (en français)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [_Spin and Burn_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330082), translated into French by [Verowyn](http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewuser.php?uid=8449).

Elle n’arrive pas à se rappeler comment ça a commencé, et elle ne sait pas quand ça se terminera. Elle ne veut pas que ça se termine. Son adolescence a été pleine de dangers et d’aventures et elle a l’impression que ça a détraqué quelque chose en elle. Elle pense que quelque chose a été détruit dans sa tête, dans son âme, la rendant incapable de se satisfaire d’une vie tranquille. Incapable de se contenter de sa vie et de son mariage, des plaisirs simples et sûrs. Quand elle couche avec Drago, elle trouve le feu qu’il lui faut.

A chaque fois, elle se dit que c’est la dernière fois.

A chaque fois, elle sait qu’elle ment.

Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et retire ses bagues, l’alliance en or, et la petite pierre du solitaire. Elle les glisse dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, les faisant disparaître loin dans les profondeurs. La pièce est sombre mais elle sait s’y repérer, connait chaque rainure du plancher et le chemin pour contourner les meubles. Elle laisse tomber sa cape sur une chaise et projette d’un coup de pied ses chaussures en dessous, puis traverse la pièce en direction de la fenêtre. Elle attrape les lourds rideaux à deux mains, froissant le tissu dans ses poings.

Lorsqu’elle les ouvre d’un coup, le clair de lune emplit la pièce, baignant d’argent tout ce qu’elle contient. Elle se tourne et la pièce prend l’aspect d’une vieille photographie, faite de nuances d’ombre et de lumière sans couleur. Il y a un point de rouge dans les ombres à côté de la vieille cheminée, une petite étincelle qui brille dans le noir.

Drago tire fort sur la cigarette et souffle la fumée ; ses cheveux pâles sont aussi clairs que la lune au dehors. Il lève la tête et ses yeux brillent comme des miroirs. Il attend, silencieux et immobile, il l’observe. Elle sait par expérience qu’il ne parlera pas, ne bougera pas, jusqu’à ce qu’elle avance. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle le touche.

Jusqu’à ce que, une fois encore, consciemment, délibérément, elle fasse ce choix.

Elle observe le bout flamboyant de sa cigarette tandis qu’il prend une longue bouffée, et suit du regard la fumée qui ondule contre sa main, s’élève en flottant derrière sa tête. Elle sait qu’il aura le goût des clous de girofle, que ce sera cette saveur qu’elle lèchera sur ses lèvres, sa langue. Quand sa bouche se déplace sur son corps, elle imagine qu’il la peint avec de la fumée, que sa chaleur la calcine. Chacun de ses baisers brûle, chargeant son sang d’un désir sauvage et désespéré.

Hermione s’avance.

Elle soulève les pans de sa jupe et la retrousse jusqu’à mi-cuisse. Drago ne quitte pas son visage du regard, mais elle sait qu’il absorbe le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle lève la jupe juste assez pour pouvoir écarter ses jambes et l’enfourcher dans le fauteuil à dossier profond, ses genoux appuyés contre l’épais rembourrage derrière les hanches de Drago. Le cuir est froid contre sa peau et les cuisses de Drago sont chaudes entre ses jambes.

Elle desserre le nœud de sa cravate et il bat des paupières tandis qu’elle caresse la longueur de soie sang de bœuf, ses ongles venant griffer les lignes subtilement dessinées par des fils d’argent. Drago porte encore une fois la cigarette à sa bouche et Hermione la lui prend des mains. Elle referme ses lèvres dessus et inspire profondément, tandis que le papier se consume avec un craquement et des étincelles. Retenant sa respiration, elle écrase la cigarette dans un cendrier près du coude de Drago.

Ses sourcils se soulèvent quand elle se penche en avant. Elle saisit son menton et l’embrasse, leurs bouches si soudées l’une à l’autre que pas un brin de fumée ne s’en échappe. Elle passe sa langue sur la sienne, lèche le contour de sa bouche. Elle enfonce ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure et tire fort. Encore plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente sa poitrine tressaillir sous sa main.

Lorsqu’elle relève la tête, il souffle la fumée.

Ils restent assis en silence un moment, yeux dans les yeux, corps immobiles. Elle attend, ses doigts noués dans son col, froissant le tissu amidonné. Elle fera toujours le premier mouvement, mais elle lui fera toujours dire le premier mot.

Il pose ses mains sur sa taille. Ses doigts descendent dans le bas de son dos, ses pouces caressent la courbe de ses hanches. Il s’humecte les lèvres, sa langue bougeant lentement, s’arrêtant là où elle l’a mordu. Il dit :

« Hermione. »

Sa voix roule en elle comme le tonnerre, un grondement bas et profond qui semble venir d’un point à des kilomètres de là. Ça tambourine contre ses os et ça chatouille ses nerfs.

Il passe ses bras pleinement autour d’elle et elle se dresse sur les genoux pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus. Sa tête vient se nicher dans l’espace entre ses seins. Son haut est fait d’une laine fine aux mailles serrées et elle peut sentir la chaleur de son souffle à travers. Il balance sa tête et embrasse la courbe intérieure de chacun de ses seins. Hermione enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, accroche l’arrière de sa nuque. Sous sa paume, entre ses doigts, ses cheveux sont doux, fins et pâles comme les fils d’une toile d’araignée.

Ils sont pris dans leur propre toile, elle le sait. Une toile de secrets et de fausses vérités, de non-dits et de regards silencieux. C’est une toile faite de clairs de lune et d’ombres, de baisers au goût de girofle et de feux dans leurs sangs. Une toile qui se détruit à l’aube et revient dès que leurs mains se frôlent quand ils se croisent dans la rue.

Drago laisse sa tête aller en arrière et Hermione enserre sa mâchoire, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces. Elle se penche pour embrasser le bout de son nez avant de descendre de ses genoux. Sans regarder en arrière, elle se dirige vers le grand lit dans un coin de la pièce. Son haut atterrit par terre derrière elle et elle secoue ses cheveux, se mordant les lèvres quand ils chatouillent son dos.

Il y a eu une époque où elle s’habillait pour l’exciter. De la dentelle et du satin pour ses doigts, des décolletés plongeants et des jupes courtes pour ses yeux. Maintenant, elle ne prend plus cette peine. Maintenant, elle s’habille pour se déshabiller rapidement, sans les crochets, les agrafes et les nœuds de la lingerie fine. Elle s’extirpe de sa jupe, se débarrasse de sa culotte, retire son soutien-gorge, tout ça en quelques secondes. Elle veut n’avoir plus que sa peau, lui être offerte sans artifice.

Il n’a pas besoin de cajoler ou de persuader, d’emprunter des chemins détournés. Elle se moque qu’il la séduise en suscitant lentement l’orage en elle ; elle veut se jeter dans les éclairs.

Une fois qu’ils sont dans la pièce, une fois qu’elle l’a embrassé, une fois qu’il a dit son nom, leurs gestes sont aussi inexorables que le flux et le reflux.

Drago se déshabille devant la cheminée à présent éteinte, ses vêtements sont pliés soigneusement en une pile sur la chaise, ses chaussures vernies placées dessous, bien alignées. Il marche dans un rayon de lune tandis qu’il se dirige vers le lit, et elle sent son pouls s’accélérer. C’est de la passion qu’elle ressent, mais pas seulement pour le sexe. Ce n’est pas seulement physique. C’est une passion née de ce qu’il représente. Des désirs dangereux et destructeurs, brûlants comme de la lave en fusion.

Drago se glisse dans le lit et plaque sa main sur son ventre. Elle pose sa main par-dessus et fait comme si elle ne sentait pas la platine froide de son alliance. Elle ignore son alliance, sa femme. Il ne voit jamais son alliance, son mari. Elle ne s’autorise pas à penser à ce que tout cela implique.

Ses doigts se resserrent et appuient sur son ventre, et Hermione écarte les jambes. Il pose sa main en coupe et ses doigts glissent aussitôt dans sa fente. Il amène sa tête sur sa gorge, ses lèvres se refermant sur son pouls dans un effort futile pour étouffer un gémissement. Hermione sait que ça le surprend toujours, à quel point elle mouille pour lui, et elle s’en délecte. Parfois elle attend à la porte quelques minutes avant d’entrer, sa jupe remontée jusqu’à sa taille et ses doigts frottant son clitoris jusqu’à ce que ses cuisses soient toutes collantes.

Quand il peut sentir l’odeur de son excitation avant même de l’avoir touchée, ses yeux brûlent.

Drago abaisse son visage jusqu’à son sein et attire son mamelon dans sa bouche. Il le suce, le fait rouler entre ses lèvres en rythme avec le va-et-vient de ses doigts en elle. Hermione cambre son dos et creuse ses hanches, exigeant silencieusement plus. Il se frotte contre son flanc, son sexe s’incrustant dans sa hanche, déposant une pellicule de liquide pré-séminal sur sa peau.

Hermione faufile sa main entre eux et entoure son sexe de ses doigts pour les faire coulisser sur toute sa longueur. Son pouce glisse sur la pointe, appuie dans le petit trou, dessine le tour du prépuce. Elle suit la pente du gland, s’attarde dans le creux. Drago son téton entre ses dents, laisse échapper un sifflement tandis que son sexe pulse dans sa main.

Elle tire, refusant d’attendre. Elle a attendu des jours depuis leur dernière nuit, et c’est trop long, bien trop long. Rejetant sa tête dans l’oreiller, elle grogne :

« Drago. Maintenant. »

Il change de position. Il retire ses doigts et se place au-dessus d’elle. Son sexe appuie contre ses plis humides et Hermione enfonce ses pieds de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour soulever ses hanches. Drago se tient en équilibre sur un coude tandis qu’il guide son sexe en elle. Hermione se mord les lèvres, retenant un gémissement, mais l’amusement dans les yeux de Drago rend son effort vain. Elle plante ses ongles dans ses épaules pour le punir, mais ça ne fait que l’encourager.

Il bascule son poids sur ses hanches et se retire d’elle lentement, presque jusqu’au bout, jusqu’à ce que ses parois se contractent comme si elle pouvait le ramener en elle ainsi. Drago sourit et ses sourcils se soulèvent.

Hermione reconnait dans son sourire cette sombre chaleur.

Elle bloque ses mains contre le mur derrière elle, juste à temps avant que Drago ne s’enfonce brutalement en elle, ses testicules battant contre ses fesses. Elle hurle, un cri étranglé, et puis tout ce qu’elle parvient encore à faire c’est gémir tandis qu’il la baise. Il bouge en elle, vite et fort, et elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le prendre plus profond encore.

Il se laisse aller sur ses coudes et plonge ses mains sous ses épaules, la serrant si fort qu’elle sait que demain elle aura les marques bleues de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle l’entoure de ses bras, remonte ses mains dans son dos, brûlant et déjà humide de sueur. Sa frange colle à son front et il secoue la tête pour s’en débarrasser.

Hermione repousse la mèche de cheveux pour lui, et puis prend sa joue dans sa paume. Juste pour un instant, il s’interrompt, laissant aller sa tête dans sa main. Il ferme les yeux, et l’espace d’un battement de cœur il a l’air si merveilleusement heureux qu’elle ne peut plus respirer. Il embrasse sa paume, et à cet instant, elle veut le laisser s’abattre dans ses bras, s’envelopper dans la chaleur et la satisfaction et l’am…

Hermione frissonne et arrache sa main de son visage. Elle plante ses griffes dans son épaule et il rouvre aussitôt les yeux. Ils la brûlent, comme du mercure en fusion. Il se frotte contre elle et trouve son rythme à nouveau, donne de puissants coups de reins. Elle passe sa main entre eux, glisse un doigt entre ses lèvres. Il y a juste assez d’espace pour qu’elle touche son clitoris, et elle ajuste son rythme à celui de Drago.

Il tremble et se laisse tomber sur elle. Ses seins sont écrasés contre sa poitrine, ses hanches mal positionnées lui font mal, et sa main est prisonnière de leurs corps. Elle ne peut pas bouger, elle ne peut pas respirer, elle ne peut pas jouir et elle agrippe ses cheveux.

« Putain, Malefoy, grogne-t-elle à son oreille. N’y pense même pas. N’y pense même pas. »

Si elle voulait rester comme ça, frustrée, inassouvie, insatisfaite et tremblante, elle ne serait pas là avec lui. Elle serait à la maison, à caresser le bras de son mari tandis qu’il s’excuse et s’endort. Ce n’est pas pour ça qu’elle est là. Ce n’est pas ça que lui donne Drago.

Elle lui tire les cheveux et mord le lobe de son oreille.

« Baise-moi. »

Il gémit et force son corps contre elle. Avec un grognement, il se redresse sur les mains, lui permettant de bouger. Chaque coup de reins la secoue, fait tanguer ses seins, claquer ses dents. Drago se montre implacable. Son corps claque contre le sien, mouillé, collant, violent. Son vagin se contracte autour de son sexe, ses jambes se resserrent autour de ses hanches.

Son visage commence à se crisper, sa bouche s’ouvre, sa peau vire au rouge cramoisi. Il grimace en arrivant au but, les lèvres retroussées et les paupières plissées. C’est un visage affreux, une expression distordue, et ça fait accélérer le cœur d’Hermione. Il brûle avec elle, pris dans leur toile de flammes. Elle peut sentir le feu dévorer son sang, lécher ses nerfs. C’est une flambée triomphante qui la réduit en cendres, elle crie et elle se tortille, prise dans le brûlebrûlebrûle.

C’est de ça qu’elle a besoin, ça qu’il lui faut. C’est la chaleur et le désespoir et le danger qu’elle ne peut pas avoir à la maison. C’est lui, c’est eux. C’est un feu qui se ranime, un feu qui, peut-être, ne s’éteindra jamais.


End file.
